


The Pet Emporium

by 4ever_Rewritten



Category: Underswap AU - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap, Because that's not predictable, F/M, Female-pronouns for Reader, Fluffy romance story, Named nice-cream vendor Usagi, Plus bugerpants is Felix, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Slice of Life, Some backstory for the Reader, Sprinkles the pet rock, Underswap Papyrus, Underswap Sans, but that makes everything sweeter, just fluff, little to no plot, maybeee a little angst, nothing overly dramatic, obviously
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-01-27 03:31:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12572784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4ever_Rewritten/pseuds/4ever_Rewritten
Summary: The usual set up: Monsters have been freed, more or less settled among humans. Some bigotry exsists, but Reader has taken to the monsters, and they to you.Working at the Pet Emporium was supposed to be a fun, easy job. And while the humans have been more than a little aggrevating, you have enjoyed the monsters that visit.But the lanky skeleton hotdog vendor across the street has been the monster you see the most. Becoming friends with Papyrus was easy. Realizing you might want to be more than friends...well, that's where it gets complicated.





	1. Chapter 1

You had (foolishly) thought working in a petstore would be wonderful. Who wouldn’t love to be surrounded by puppies and kittens, along with fish and birds of all kinds.

And poop. Screaming kids. Birds screeching, nonstop barking. Pet ‘parents’ giving you lectures about some item in the store that would cause Instant Death or Endless Suffering to their dog/cat/goldfish. Having to keep an eye out for cruel people thinking it was fun to torment the animals. 

You were wary when monsters appeared from underground, and couldn’t help but imagining how everything could change for the worse. 

But the only thing that did was the fact humans were no longer your only customers. 

Dogamy and Dogaressa were the first monsters you really met. The married white dogs always walked hand in hand one day and brought out nearly all the rawhide bones...and all the flea treatments.

“Endogy brought fleas home,” Dogaressa chatted as if she had known you for a long time, though her eyes shifted as if she was nervous. “And now Greater Dog and Lesser Dog have them too.”

“Oh no!” you answered, nervous yourself yet falling easily into the typical small talk as you checked out the bottles of flea shampoo. “Fleas are horrible. Do they like at least like water?”

You think Dogaressa smiled. It was hard to tell with her snout. Either way, she seemed a bit more relaxed. “Oh, they love water. Baths are different story, though. That's what the rawhide is for. It's their favorite.”

“Oh, you love it too, honey,” Dogamy answered with a heart felt tease, his watchful eyes returning to the other dog. “Especially with you being with pups.”

“Oh shush you!”

The pair visited at least weekly after that, and you did get to meet Lesser Dog and Greater Dog, twin brothers that acted more like canines but still possessed intelligence. Lesser Dog would pull out cash from somewhere when Dogaressa forgot her wallet, and Greater Dog often solved the crossword puzzle that had stumped you while you fussed at the computer when it gave you issues...which was quite often, actually. 

And then there was Doggo. Lesser Dog helped him in once, with brightly mismatch clothes and beady eyes unable to focus on anything. Which you didn’t think much of as you rang up a box of dog treats, silently wondering if they were like dessert for them, when Doggo opened up the box, pulled one out….

And went to light it as if it was a cigarette. 

Lesser Dog barked suddenly, grabbing the lighter from him as you exclaimed: “Sir! You-you can’t smoke in here!” 

“What? Oh, right,” he apologized, tucking the burned biscuit in his pocket. “Sorry, it’s been a long week.”

Then there was an orange cat-like monster Felix (affectionately known as Burger Pants, oddly enough) and his best friend, Usagi the blue rabbit. By the time they visited, you were fairly used to the Dog family. So you barely blinked at the pair, you were more worried about the blue rabbit pulling the very reluctant cat through the store. They...reminded you a lot of a pair of teenagers, one coercing the other into a prank. So while you continued served customers, you also kept an eye on the pair on the security cameras. 

They made a straight line for the cat department, arguing in one of the aisles before Felix picked up a small container. You expected him to pocket or something, but instead the cat nervously brought it up to the counter while the rabbit waited anxiously by the doors.

“I-I want to buy this…” he stuttered as he placed a small jar of catnip on the counter, and you tried not to laugh.

Except, a slight smile did. “It’s not for me!” he quickly answered. “Usagi told me only cats can buy it…! Oh no, I wasn’t suppose to say that.” His eyes were wide as he covered his mouth with his paws. You did have to laugh at that. 

“It’s okay. I don’t think there is any laws against that...yet.” None that you were aware of, but it made him relax. 

“He loves the stuff,” he said as he paid for the small jar. “I honestly hate it, but he’s my best friend.”

The pair would wander in occasionally after that, no longer acting shady but rather friendly. Felix was one of the nicest people you had met, always upbeat and cheery while Usagi...well, you were fairly sure catnip was an equivalent to weed. While he had a relaxed smile, he seemed to be the exact opposite of Felix with a very dark and jaded humour. 

Yet, the monster you saw the most was the skeleton at the hot dog stand across from the store, dressed in a orange hoodie every day that clashed with the mandatory green hat on his head. He was never busy, customers came in waves, a rhythmic ebb and flow that was hypnotizing to watch.

You...may also have this very strange...crush. More like a squish really. Initially, it just started as a slightly macabre curiosity. After all, he was a skeleton, for stranger than the Dog family, Felix or Usagi. 

Then his lazy smile and puns drew you in closer. He realized you worked at the Emporium, and you heard every animal pun possible, from the classic: “Back again? You gotta be kitten me,” to “Whale welcome back,” or “Whatever floats your goat,” after ordering, said with a smile and a wink. 

It got to the point where Papyrus had your ‘dog ready before you even arrived. You didn’t know if that was good or bad. 

At first, you would just eat at the bench nearby, catching snippets of his conversations and the music from the bluetooth speaker he had set up. Snickering at the jokes and enjoying the variety. 

Then there was a certain song that quickly became your favorite. It took a good week before you worked up the courage before asking. 

“Oh? It’s one of Napstabots early songs, back before he got famous,” he answered, leaning on the counter as he pulled up the song on his phone. “Do you have an Undernet account?”

Just as the internet, or Uppernet as it was now called, was open to monsters, their own version were open to humans. Except it was rather different. More open-share than anything. You nervously gave him your username, which made him pause.

“Pawsome Kitten?” he slowly grinned as you covered your face. 

“I was really tired!” you defended in embarrassment. You weren’t about to admit he inspired the name. That was bad enough.   
“Fur real? You’re not kitten me?” the grin on his face was bigger than you ever seen, ernest too. “That is pawsibly the best purrsona I’ve heard.”

“You have customers and my break is over,” you pointed out quickly before rushing back to the emporium.

“See you tomorrow Kitten!” he hollered after you, making you flush. 

A few minutes later, your phone beeped. Bonehead was following you on Undernet, and had sent you a music file.   
The song opened a flood gate. The two of you bonded quickly after that. It started with music reccs, which led to movie reccs and book reccs. Funny memes was a logical jump, often leading to late nights swapping the funniest memes and cat videos you could find. 

It wasn’t long and he started to close up shop as soon as you left the emporium, handing you the your usual as he joined you on the bench. He’d slump down next to you on the bench, long bony legs stretched out and his arms across the back, a subtle warmth against your shoulders.

Friend dates, you told yourself. Just two friends spending the lunch hour together. 

Did friends get butterflies though? Like every time he called you ‘Kitten’ instead of kid as he did everyone else, including people well into middle and late adulthood. Or when he wore his honest smile and not the lazy one he seeme to wear out of habit.   
Anyone else and you would be fairly sure he was into you. But...it was different. He didn't seem interested, just...more relaxed around you. Open. Happy?

You weren’t going to push it, either way. His friendship had become too important to risk. Besides, how would that even work? Would he even be interested in you in that way?

*****

You were set into a boring day. Papyrus was off and oddly not bombarding your phone, and none of your regulars would probably be in, seeing it had been only a few days. 

Early in the afternoon, the monotony was broken as a shot of silver and blue streaked past. “Mweheheh!” echoed after it, making you worry.

You leaned on the counter, trying to figure out what just ran passed when a pair of bony fingers scratched the top of your head. “Heya Kitten,” Papyrus gave a lazy smile as you jumped, through the grin didn't quite reach his eyes. “How's it going?”

“Good,” you stuttered faintly, feeling flustered from his closeness as well as the zipping blur. “Did you see that blue blur…”

“Yeah…” he fiddled with his signature lollipop, his eyes searching the store. “ It’s my brother. He really wanted to come visit…”

Gone was the usual pride and love in his voice whenever he spoke of Sans. You hesitated as you studied his face. It was nothing like his usual self, instead he looked worried. Concerned. You brushed his hand that rested on the counter with yours without thinking. His gaze jumped to you, a faint orange tinge to his face that disappeared fast enough to make you question if you had imagined it. “What’s wrong?”

He sighed, removing the candy from his mouth. “Sans...came here to find supplies for Sprinkles.”

“Sprinkles?” you repeated, still confused. Before he could explain, the blue blur was back. Sans was short, barely a head taller than the counter. His bright blue eyes stood out, along with the fact he was dressed in silver and blue armour. 

“Human!” he announced loudly as he set a moderate sized stone on the counter. “I require items for my pet rock!”

You stared for a moment, heart clenching. Your eyes glanced up to Papyrus, who looked rather awkward as he avoided your gaze. Oh, you realized with a sharp pang who Sprinkles was. “Sorry, we’re...we’re out right now,” you found yourself saying, a stab of pain as you saw Sans’ expression deflate and Papyrus flinch slightly. “But...if you leave me a list of what you need, I can see if I can order it for you.”

His blue eyes legitly turned to stars as he grinned, making you smile in return. You fetched a scrap paper and a pen for him, and allowed him to have at it. While he made his list, you glanced back at Papyrus. There was a soft orange glow across the white of his cheek bones, his eyes fixated on you for a moment in surprise. You offered a another smile, which widened as he unconsciously smiled back. 

“That should be sufficient!” Sans announced, slamming down the pen with a grin. “Thank you for your service, Human! No other pet store had anything for rocks. They even insisted that rocks weren’t even proper pets!”

You were cursing those other pet stores while trying to hold onto your smile. “Well, that’s because only a few people can properly own and handle a pet rock. So, of course those little pet stores wouldn’t be able to help you. But, I’m sure you can handle it.” 

You would never forget the grin on his face at your praise, his eyes literally sparkling at your words. He let out a little ‘Mweh heh!’ before dashing out of the store in a blue and silver blur.   
“Thanks,” Papyrus said after a moment. “That...that meant a lot.”  
You flushed slightly. “Not a problem. He...he reminds me of my own brother.”

You realized your slip at the curious look on his face. Your heart squeezed and you prayed for a distraction. Thankfully one was delivered as Sans returned. “Papy! Come on!” Sans yelled as he grabbed his brother’s sleeve. “You promised we could eat at Las Tapas before the movie!”

“Eh? Did I really?” Papyrus dug his heels in as Sans tried to drag him. “I don’t recall ever saying that….”

Despite his efforts, Sans wasn't gaining much ground with Papyrus, and the taller skeleton didn't seem to be putting up much of a fight. “Yes! You did! Chara and Flowey are probably already there! So move your lazy bones!”

“Alright, alright.” He gave you a playful wink to match the smile on his face. “See ya later, Kitten.”

He started walking suddenly, throwing Sans off balance. The small skeleton stumbled, and you couldn’t help but laugh. Papyrus paused at the door to give a small wave that you happily returned.


	2. Two

“Sorry we’re late!” Sans announced as soon as he spotted Chara and Flowey. Or, rather Asgore, who was far more visible in the small mexican restaurant. The short skeleton didn’t wait for his brother as he dashed towards the table, sliding into the booth and bumping into Chara, earning a laugh. “Papy had to talk with his girlfriend.”

“She isn’t my girlfriend,” Papyrus grumbled as he trailed after his brother at a slower pace, pausing to grab an extra chair and pull it towards the booth. He sat in the chair backwards so he could rest his arms and orange-tinged skull against the back, looking as lazy as ever.

“She’s your friend and a girl,” Sans argued innocently, digging into the heap of tacos that had already been ordered and piled in the middle of the table. “Hence your girlfriend.”

Part of Papyrus relaxed, his forced smile becoming a little more easy. “I guess you got me there, bro.”

“Mweheh!” Sans grinned, the light of his eyes glimmering mischievously. “Plus it's completely obvious you’re totally crushing on her.”

The hard candy cracked between Paps teeth, making Asgore laugh, his deep baritone echoing in the small restaurant. The patrons that weren’t used to the five monsters (or rather four, though most considered Chara an honorary one) paused, giving the corner table a wary glance. “Relax, my friend.” his massive paw patted him on the back, knocking the proverbial wind out of him. “I haven’t known you to be flustered over such a trivial thing.”

“She’s just a friend,” Papyrus mumbled into the sleeves of his hoodie, wishing he had something stronger than candy. “We have lunches together and talk online sometimes. That’s it. ”

“Sometimes?” Sans mumbled with a mouth full of food. “You’re always snickering about something she posts.”

Papyrus stayed quiet, giving his brother a dark look while Sans became distracted by something Chara showed him on their phone. After that, the subject was thankfully dropped, replaced by the excitement of the movie they were going to see. Papyrus only remembered vague details despite Sans talking of little else the last few days. He had been more caught up with his rash promise of taking Sans to the Pet Emporium. Both to meet you as well as to buy stuff for Sprinkles. 

Even though he knew you had a kind soul, he had been worried. Many humans gave his brother problems, more than other monsters. Sans was...different. 

But you barely even blinked at his request. Even more surprising, you offered to help. He...didn’t even know what to expect. What were you planning on doing? Were you going to let Sans down easy? Or were there actual things for pet rocks? Because Sans scoured both uppernet and undernet in search of toys and other things with no luck. 

He continued to ruminate on the thought once lunch was over, and the group headed towards the theater just a few blocks away. Asgore steadily kept pace with Papyrus while the other three (or rather two, as Flowey was stuck in his pot and destined to go wherever Chara went) ran ahead. 

Usually the two could share a companionable silence, and maybe it was just in the skeleton's head, but something felt….off. The silence was tense, an unspoken question hanging in the air. 

Or, maybe Papyrus was just paranoid. The talk of girlfriends and trying to convince himself he did _not_ have a crush left him on edge.

“It has been too long since we’ve talked,” the older monster finally spoke, “Especially away from prying ears.”

“Eh, suppose it has,” he conceded, and before Asgore could say anything, he quickly inserted. “How’s things between you and Queen Tori?”

Asgore paused before he chuckled slightly. “Touché, my friend. I suppose you could say we’ve...come to an understanding. Chara is fond of us both, but I think they understand that while we care for each other, it’s...not the same as before.”

“Sorry to hear that,” Papyrus answered honestly.

“It’s the way life goes,” the larger monster shrugged. “I consider it a success that we can be on amicable terms despite everything.” There was a beat before he continued: “So, about this friend of yours…”

“Jeez, really old man?” Papyrus crabbed, though he had been expecting the question. “There isn’t anything special between us, Sans just likes to jump to conclusions.”

“He does seem to be particularly skilled at that,” Asgore chuckled. “Still, entertain this ‘old man’, what is your friend like?”

Papyrus thought for a moment, debating how to answer. How to describe you? Always smiling, helpful, easy to tease. Loved puns, but never able to get the hang of setting one up. “Green.”

That surprised Asgore, making the old-king sure he had misheard. “Green?”

The skeleton nodded his head. “Green,” he repeated. “Her soul is so bright green it’s blinding. I didn’t think anyone like that could last. Not down there, and certainly not up here. But there she is, every day her soul is so bright it hurts.”

Asgore smiled to himself at the look on Papyrus’ face. “So, is this friendship of yours purely platonic, or do you maybe long for something else?”

Papyrus flushed, going as far as flipping his hood up to try and hide his face. “Look, friendships are enough work. I don’t have the energy for anything more, just ask Sans. He’s always complaining how lazy I am.”

“That doesn’t answer my question of if you want something more or not.”

That was the last word on the subject as they reached the theatre, Sans and Chara about bursting with excitement while waiting for the two. But while nothing more was spoken regarding you and Papyrus, Asgore’s question stayed with the tall, lanky skeleton through the movie and even afterwards, nagging at the back of his mind. 

***

_”Kitten, can I ask something?”_

You were in the middle of brushing your teeth when your phone beeped. You paused at the message, frowning. That...was far from Papyrus’ usual text. Maybe it was a different way to set up a joke? 

Still, earlier today weighed heavy on your mind as you answered back. _“You just did, numbskull._

_“Heh. You got me there.”_

You waited for a moment, expecting more. Except none came, so you tried to shrug it off and finish your nighttime routine. 

Your phone remained silent even as you crawled into bed several minutes later, making you worry. What if he was being serious? Worry and guilt tugged at your heart until you gave in. _”Paps, what’s up?_

_Did...I do the wrong thing with Sans?_

_I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to be rude or condescending or anything.”_

_“‘Calm down Kitten, you did just fine,”_ he texted back before you continue your anxiety-driven bombardment, and you could almost hear the humor in his voice. The lazy smile he would get when you were a little flustered. _“I mean it. Most people don't get Sans. But...what's your next move?”_

_”Next move? You mean his order?_

_Yeah_

_“Well, fill it. Duh.”_

_“Your really gonna do that?”_

You smiled faintly, thinking of the project you had already started on the kitchen table. _”Well, a tiny bed is easy, a kitten collar and leash should work with some easy mods. The rest shouldn’t be too difficult.”_

***

Across town, Papyrus let out a long breath, smoke escaping into the night as he leaned back into the post of the front porch. He had to find a fault in you. No one was this pure. This kind. You had to have an motive. A flaw of some kind. Something that would stop him from falling for you.

Ok, so Sans may have been right, and he had this slight crush on you. You were cute, for a human. From the small smile on your face, the light in your eyes that shined when he told a joke, to your honest laugh when he caught you off guard. 

And you were kind. He heard from the other monsters of how you treated them. Most places sneered at the more animal-like monsters, whispering not-so-quietly behind their back. But you never seemed to. You barely batted an eye at the the Dog family, or at Usagi and Felix. He wondered if you knew they only shopped on days you were there. Or that your name was spreading around, gaining a quiet sort of fame and reputation.

So, of course, he had to see it for himself. Curiosity and pessimism mixed together until he couldn’t resist. And the rumors were true. Your soul was just...beautiful, and absolutely alluring. It was part of the reason he hadn’t bothered moving the hotdog cart since. Just seeing that emerald glow across the way helped him in the same way Sans’ never-ending optimism did. That there was some good in the world.

The phone beeped in his hand, your name popping up once more. _“You work tomorrow?”_

_“Meh, probably. Doubt Sans would let me sleep in two days in a row.”_

_“Poor boney. See you tomorrow then?”_

_“Yeah. Sweet dreams kitten.”_

_“G’night bonehead.”_

He smiled at the screen fondly before stubbing the last of the embers from his cigarette and stashing the remains into the small tin he kept hidden beneath the creaky stairs. He would just have to have hope, for once.


	3. Three

You felt a little anxious as well as excited the next day. Between customers of humans and monsters, you sketched in your notebook, feeling inspired for once since…well, for years. It felt amazing to have the buzz of ideas, the thrill of creating something lighting you mind.

Yet there was fear. Worry that it was too much. That you were being ridiculous. Sure, your little brother had loved your imagination, but that had been your brother. There was virtually no way to prove Sans would enjoy your attempt.

The only thing that kept you going was his list tucked in your notebook. It was the only thing that continued to reassure you that you weren’t being silly. Well, at least not completely silly. 

Papyrus was waiting, already stretched out on the park bench as lunch time rolled around. He looked like he was sleeping in the sunlight as you crossed the street, making you pause for a moment. You knew he had been stressed lately, and if he was taking a catnap, you didn’t want to disturb him. 

One eye opened as you hesitated, a faint smile crossing his face as he lazily looked over at you before he held up a familiar brown bag with grease stains at the bottom. “One chili ‘dog with extra fries, on the house. Or rather on your tab.” 

“I keep telling myself to go work at the gym to fight all these calories.” you sighed as you took you place next to him, mouth watering as you opened the bag and happily dug in.

“You’re purrfectly fluffy the way you are, Kitten,” Papyrus smiled faintly, stuffing the money you handed him into the pocket of the orange hoodie. “I think there’s enough skeletons around here anyways.”

“Boo, that was horrid,” you shot back despite your smile. But your smile faded as you studied the skeleton while chewing on a fry. Something seemed off, but you couldn’t put a finger on it. Could a skeleton be tense despite having no muscles? Then there was an odd look on his face as he stared rather vacantly. Worried built as you studied him, giving you the courage to ask: “...is everything ok, Papyrus?”

He blinked, the odd look gone as he glanced at you with a very faint smile. “Yeah, just tired,” he answered with a theatrical yawn and stretch, his eyes closing in that odd way you had gotten used to. “Sans decided that it was a cardinal sin to sleep past dawn today.” 

You weren't exactly sure how a skeleton looked tired, but he did. But he often did, in one way or another. This...was more than him just being tired, you thought. Your hands clenched your notebook, trying to work up the courage. “We...we’re friends, right?” you whispered after a moment.

One eye peeked open as he gave you an odd look, “I assumed so, yeah.”

“Then...if you need help with anything, just let me know. You look tired a lot, and, well, I just want to help.”

He relaxed more, an honest smile crossing his face as his arm shifted to scratch the top of your head. “I’m fine, Kitten, just being lazy. But thank you.” 

“You keep saying you’re lazy, but I never see it,” you answered honestly, face red and heart pounding. Was it odd to get flustered over such a little thing as a head scratch? Granted, it felt wonderful, the rather pointed ends of his fingers better scratching than your own dull nails. You may have leaned into his hand, and you could tell by his grin he noticed. 

“I’ll just have to try harder then.” There was a stretch of silence as his hand fell back against the bench and you resumed eating your lunch, watching people as they hurried past. Even though it was near the end of October, there was only a mild nip to the air and most of the leaves were still on the trees but painted all different colors. It was one of those almost picturesque fall days you couldn’t help but love. 

“So, what’cha got in the notebook?” 

You clenched at the book in question. “Well, it’s just some ideas I had for Sans. My-my brother had a pet rock, and we’d come up with ideas for it. So Sans’ list kinda...inspired me again.”

Why? Why did you have to mention your brother? There was a stab in your chest that you pushed away and opened the book, hoping he would be distracted enough not to ask any questions. “I-I wanted to know what colors he likes, and stuff.”

You allowed Papyrus to pull the notebook over, rather surprised how he went from relaxed laziness to intensely studying your notes and little sketches. After all, they were just things for a pet rock. An appropriately sized bed, some little toys, even a little fort-like thing you remember your brother had cherished. The initial surprise faded into anxiety as he silently continued study. “I know, they’re silly. Probably too much. I mean, they’re just ideas, and….” 

“These are amazing,” Papyrus used your actual name as he looked up, the expression on his face only making your heart pound more. “You seriously want to make these for him?”

“Yeah, if you think he would like it.”

“Sans will flip,” he answered, idly tracing the little bone you had forgotten you had drawn, a smile on his face combating away the rush of embarrassment. 

Then as he gave his ideas, little embellishments that he thought Sans would enjoy, the nervousness almost evaporated completely. You haven't seen this side of Papyrus before. Everything had been kinda laid-back, casual. But he seemed truly invested in helping you flesh out the ideas, taking your project more seriously than even his job it seemed.

You forgot almost everything in fact as the two of you brainstormed until your phone beeped, reminding you that your break was almost over. “Oh shoot,” you sighed, silencing the alarm. You had often lost track of time when talking with Papyrus, hence the creation of the alarm. But this time, you really didn’t want to leave.

“You can always call me, kitten,”Papyrus assured, scratching your head again. “I’d be purrfectly happy to cat with you.”

You pushed him playfully, a smile returning to your face. “You and your cat puns.”

His hand catching your chin delicately, encouraging you to meet his eyes. The act and soft touch of his warm bones made your heart skip a beat, your face warming. “You’re just so purrfectly wonderful to tease, I just cat help myself sometimes.”

You were at a lost words, which only made you blush more. There was a trace of an orange glow around the arches of his cheekbones, leading you to the startling realization that he was blushing as well as the moment lingered. Neither of you knew what to do with accidental moment. You didn’t want it to end, yet you had no clue what to do next. 

“Hey stretch! Are you going to kiss her or not?!” 

The cat-call ripped you from the trance. You sprung for the bench, flustered as you noticed Usagi and Felix standing by Papyrus’s hot dog stand, the ginger cat scolding the grinning blue rabbit monster. “I-i gotta go work! I, uh, thank you!” you spluttered before racing back to the store, too afraid to look back. And too afraid to answer Usagi’s question.

Did you want Papyrus to kiss you?

***

_forgot to tell ya, sans likes blue and silver, but there isn’t really a color he hates._

The window to Papyrus’ room was propped open as he sat in a bean bag chair near it, flicking ashes into the snowy wind, staring at his phone anxiously. 

What if he messed this up? Dammit, why did he do that? He just wanted to see that light in your eyes as you laughed, to see your smile. He didn't even think.

And then you were smiling at him, a blush crossing your face as you met his eyes. And Usagi was right, there was a strong pull to kiss you then. Just a small chaste kiss, but it was more than he had done before. He’d never felt like this before, never felt a Soul pull at him like this.

But why would you be interested in him? You were all soft curves and squishy flesh, why would you want someone made of hard, uncomfortable bones and emotionally unavailable like him.

This crush would go away, right? 

The phone beeped, you kitten icon popping up. _Perfect! You said he was into astronomy, right?_

There was an attached picture of a swatch of cloth, blue background with silver stars and crescent moons that glistened. Sans would absolutely love it. _purrfect kitten. just purrfect._

No one was perfect. As amazing as you were, you had a flaw hidden somewhere. Maybe if he found it, it would end his crush on you.

 

***

As Papyrus predicted, Sans was beyond ecstatic when you handed him the box as week later. His blue pupils turned in to large stars, his grin taking over half his face as he opened the package. At first, he was completely silent for a few moments before the dam burst, and you were soon tackled by the short skeleton, who leapt across the waist-high counter like it was nothing and pinned you to the ground with a tight hug “Thankyouthankyouthankyou! Ohmygoshthismeanssomuchtomehuman! Thankyousomuchhuman! Thank youthankyouthankyou!”

You sent a pleading look to Papyrus, who was snickering as he leaned over the counter to peer down at you, a grin forming around the lollipop stick in his mouth. “Told ya he’d like it,” he drawled, apparently in no rush to save you from his brother. 

“Like them?! I absolutely love them!” Sans exclaimed, finally releasing you from his death grip. In a blink, he was sitting on the counter, pulling the box open while you sat on the floor, still a little dazed. “Look at this Papy! A leash, a bed, toys! This is more than even I, the magnificent Sans, could have imagined!” 

You were more than a bit flustered as he continued to gush over the small things. You honestly hadn’t really thought it was that big of a thing.

“Human!” Sans suddenly shouted, a determined look on his face. “I, the magnificent Sans, must repay you! And money is not enough to show my appreciation! You must come over for spaghetti night!”

Papyrus looked as surprised as you felt. “Spaghetti night?”

“Yes! The one day of the week my lazy bones of a brother actually cooks! While it’s not tacos, his spaghetti is actually decent, and my cheesy garlic rolls are the star of the meal!”

You were at a lost for words, unsure what to do. Part of you wanted to decline, after all, you didn't really do anything special, and being paid back for it had been the last thing on your mind. It had just been for fun, a way to...revisit your fond memories with your own brother. 

But he looked so excited. And to be honest, you...would kinda like that? The thought wasn't completely terrifying, despite the fact it had been a while since you did anything remotely social. 

You looked up at Papyrus, the candy rolling between his teeth thoughtfully. The look in his eyes were indescribable, lost in thought.

Things...had changed after that day. Or maybe you were just being paranoid. After all, Papyrus still acted the same, laid back punster. Still waited for you with a hotdog just the way you liked it. As you showed him your progress as the week passed, he switched from passive to passionate, always complimenting your imagination while giving little tips and ideas. 

Yet at the same, he was more distant. Literally. There was always more than a few inches between you as you sat on the bench. There was no more little touches you hadn’t paid much attention to until they were missing. Scratches on the head, his arm bumping into yours, his phalanges brushing against your fingers. The only time flesh met bone was when he handed you your hotdog, or when he took your pencil from you to add something to your notebook. 

Had Usagi’s comment disgusted him that much? Was the thought of being romantically involved with you so revolting he couldn’t be affectionate even platonically? Or were you just reading signs when there was nothing?

His usual lazy half-smile formed after a moment of contemplation and he shrugged his shoulders. “His garlic bread is pretty great.”

...that was an invitation, right? That had to be a positive sign, that he was still your friend at least. “O-okay,” you nodded and smiled down ag Sans. “I would love that.”

“Booya!” he shouted, punching the air. “Excellent choice human! I will have my brother send you the details!” 

Sans grabbed the box and zipped out of the store in the same manner he entered, a virtual blur as he ran, leaving you alone with Papyrus. 

“Your brother is something else,” you said, giving Papyrus a warm smile. “I really adore him.”

His half-smile widened, becoming fond. “Yeah, he’s the coolest. And probably halfway home by now.” He reached over to ruffle your hair with a devious light. “Talk to you later, kitten.”

You felt flushed as you waved goodbye, knowing your cheeks were at least a little pink as Dogressa stepped up, a few things in her arms. There was a sparkle in her eye, but you were too busy screaming happily in your mind at the parting gesture. Maybe it had all been in your head after all. The thought was a large relief, adding to your grin as rang up her purchases.

“You know,” Dogressa paused as you handed her the bag filled with treats as well as more flea stuff. Apparently fleas absolutely loved Lesser and Greater dog. “The skelton brothers are a little odd, but they are good boys. Sans is such an excitable pup, and would play, I mean train, with us for hours. And Papyrus...well, he may seem lazy but in a fight he will always have your back. Even if he’s stingy with his bones.”

That last comment made you pause, odd images forming in your mind that you would rather not think about. “Um, yeah. I really like him. I mean them! I like them!”

Dogessa’s laugh sounded a little like a baying hound. “I may not see well, my dear, but I think it's pretty obvious how much you care, and how much he cares for you.”

You definitely had a blush as she left, silently wondering if she was right. Was it  
obvious you had a crush on the tall skeleton? Did he...care for you the same way? You knew he thought of you as a friend, but was there something else there too?

The thought linger through the day, never leaving your mind despite your best attempts


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We all know I'm horrible at summaries

“So are you going to explain why you randomly invited her over?” Papyrus asked later that night as he watched Sans set up the things you’d given him next to his action figures he’d brought from the underground. 

“I told you already, she deserves a proper thank you.” Sans answered without pausing. “I’m not blind, Papy. I know these were handmade. A gift like this is worth more than any sum of money!”

“I never implied that,” Papyrus mumbled, stuffing his hands in the pocket of his hoodie. 

Sans just shrugged his shoulders, unbothered. “Besides, she really is as nice as the other monsters say. BUT! I must interview her thoroughly before I approve of you dating her!”

That had Papyrus choking on his candy, sending him into a small coughing fit. “Excuse me, what?!”

“Well, you are my little bro,” Sans answered, turning to give Papyrus a look. “I have to make sure this human doesn't have _inappropriate_ intentions.”

Papyrus groaned as Sans wiggled the equivalent of his eyebrows suggestively. “For the last time, Sans, it’s not like that.”

“Not yet, it isn’t!” Sans punched the air dramatically. “But it is as obvious to me as Alphys and Undyne! You two don’t know it yet, but you are madly in love with one another!”

“We are not! We’re just friends!” he argued, growing flustered. He could easily remember how painfully obvious it had been when the scientist and the captain had been crushing on one another, both too awkward and nervous to say anything for years. 

What he felt for you was nothing like that. He didn’t get flustered everytime you were mentioned, or panic whenever he was near you. Instead, he looked forward to spending time with you, and talking with you was often the highlight of his day. Unlike Undyne who blushed and became a stuttering mess when even thinking about Alphys, he tended to smile whenever you crossed his mind. The only time he was remotely anxious was waiting those last few minutes before your break, wishing time would hurry and he could see you again.

He may sorta like you, but it wasn’t overly obvious. It was just a silly crush, after all. Other than that annoying fact, you were a close friend, near and dear to his soul. 

It wasn't like he loved you or anything. Not like those two loved each other

“You’re just too lazy to drag yourself out of denile,” Sans waved his outburst to the side. “Alphys and Undyne agree with me, anyways. They even…” Sans caught him self, snapping his mouth shut with a click.

“They even what?”

“Nothing! Nothing at all!” Sans exclaimed, jumping to his feet and suddenly trying push the taller skeleton from the doorway. “Anyways! You need to text your girlfriend to be here Thursday and then be all broody until she texts you back!”

“I am not broody! And she’s not my girlfriend!”

“You are totally broody and she is totally your girlfriend.”

Sans managed to push Papyrus far enough to slam shut the door, surprising Papyrus. Sans rarely shut his door, let alone in his face like this.“What the hell has gotten into you, Sans?” Papyrus yelled through the door. 

“Nothing!” Sans lied as he pulled out his own phone, opening the group chat. 

_'Plan spaghetti is a go!'_

***

_’does thursday at 7 or so work_ Papyrus texted later that night, as usual. He always had a knack for messaging you right before bed.

_’Yep! Sounds good! Should I bring anything?’_ You texted back, a smile on your face but a bundle of nerves in your stomach. That wasn’t too enthusiastic, right? You were just as excited as you were nervous about the whole thing. Sure you had your lunch with him nearly every day you worked, but this seemed...different. 

_’sure’_

_‘Anything in particular?’_

_‘yourself’_

_‘Duh. What else?’_

_‘i dunno’_

_‘Drinks?’_

_‘ok’_

_‘Pop? Wine?’_

_‘ketchup’_

_‘...ketchup?’_

_‘yep’_

_‘...ok?’_

_‘ok’_

You rolled your eyes, settling into your bed with a smile. _‘Alright. I’ll bring ketchup. Good night honey.’_

You set your phone aside and snuggled underneath your covers. Granted, sleep didn’t come easy. Worry and excitement thrummed in your veins, keeping your mind distracted. You had told yourself you would be happy being just being Papyrus friend. But Dogressa’s words reignited that forbidden hope that maybe your crush was requited, and the fear and doubts that went along with it. It had been a long time since your crush on someone had the possibility to evolve into something more. What if it did turn into an actual romance? What if it didn’t? How would that even work? Human and monster relations were something you had only seen online, where it was a subject of much controversy and discourse. You would no longer be a bystander, but in the middle of the growing tensions between the two populations. Were you strong enough to handle that? Granted, you already had other humans after you because you had monster friends, and the fact you treated them as if they were no different from anyone else.

Which, they weren’t. They may not be human, but they were still people. They had thoughts and emotions just like anyone else. How could you treat them different?

Your phone beeped, reminding you that you forgot to silence it. You blindly felt for it, wincing at the bright screen. But you quickly forgot the discomfort when your eyes adjusted enough to read Papyrus reply.

_'that sounds good too'_

You actually screamed a little as you reread your previous message in confusion before you realized your typo. _'omg. Boney, I meant boney.x_

_'sure you did ;) now bee-have yourself and have some sweet dreams'_

You highly doubt you would get any sleep as you buried your head in you pillow and screamed again.

***

There was an orange glow illuminating Papyrus’ face as he continued to reread your messages. He had figured it was just a typo, but it still messed with his mind and soul. 

Because he could easily imagine your voice calling him honey. And then his damn imagination twisted it to you being snuggled up against him in bed, sleepily mumbling goodnight as you fell asleep beside him.

Or whispering not so innocently as your warm hand wrapped around the thick vertebrae of his lower back, slowly trailing down towards….

Nope. He shut those thoughts down quickly, already feeling a bit ashamed his thoughts got that far. He put his phone away and shifted in bed, trying to ignore the new thrum in his bones. That was the exact opposite of dealing with this silly crush. He shouldn’t be having daydreams about you snuggled up against him, or being to wrap his arm around you, feeling soft supple flesh against his bones.

Why was this so damn difficult?

***

“Imagine meeting you here,” the familiar voice drew you out of your thoughts late the next day. You looked up, a smile forming as you saw Dogressa pushing a shopping cart with a small mountain of groceries within. 

“Oh hey! How are you?” You were happy for the distraction. For the last few minutes you had been standing in front of the shelves of a dozen different kinds of ketchup, trying to figure out which was appropriate for a spaghetti dinner. 

"Oh, I’m good. I would be better if these three would behave,” she answered, putting a paw over her large abdomen. “Or even if my boys back home would settle down. I swear, having all of us under one roof is pure chaos. But enough about that, how are you, dear?”

“Honestly, trying to decide which goes best with spaghetti.” Her perplexed look matched exactly the dilemma you had been facing the last few minutes. You had heard of odd things, you had _seen_ some odd food combos, but ketchup and spaghetti? Didn’t it have enough tomatoes already? 

Except there was only a moment of silence before she laughed that baying laugh of hers. “Oh! You mean for Sans!”

“Huh? Papyrus just told me to bring ketchup for...dinner.”

“It’s San’s favorite drink,” she explained as if it was normal answer. Like it was pop or something. She paused for a moment, her black nose twitching slightly as she studied the bottles before she grabbed an off-brand bottle and offered it to you.“If I remember right, this is his favorite.” 

You were still processing her answer as you accepted the bottle. Ketchup...as a drink. That was...that was new. But what did that one post say? Technically ketchup was a fruit smoothie? Still, it was a little hard to wrap your hand around. 

But… you guessed it wasn’t too far from tomato juice. Right?

“What other drinks do they like?” you asked as you dropped the bottle into you cart, while also wondering if her answer would be mustard, barbecue sauce, or maybe maple syrup or honey.

Well, you could admit honey would be easier to accept. After all, you were rather fond of it yourself. But right now, the word only reminded you of your typo from the night before, making flush slightly in embarrassment. 

“Well, Papyrus is rather fond of anything honey-flavored.” 

And that just made your embarrassment increase a hundredfold. Thankfully, Dogressa seemed too busy searching through the mountain of groceries in her cart for something to notice your face turn beet red. Before you could melt into a pile of embarrassed goo, she pulled a bottle of golden-colored something, taking a light sniff to assure it’s what she wanted and offered it to you. “Here, take this too. If I remember right, Papyrus drank half of the king’s bottle at the last get-together.” 

You gingerly accepted the bottle, which turned out to be some honey wine, which inspired a dozen scenarios running through your head. How would he react? Would he laugh it off as a joke? You kept trying to reassure yourself he would, but there was still a small niggling doubt it would be awkward and weird. That it could ruin your friendship for good.

“I’ve always thought you two would complement each other well,” she continued, still oblivious to your anxiety. “Kindness and Bravery make good mates...at least, when the actually get along.”

“Wait, what?” you asked, pulled out of your thoughts by the confusing statement. Kindness and bravery? Mates? 

“Your souls, my dear. Sorry, I keep forgetting humans can’t see them.” Her ears drooped as her smile waned. “Which is a shame; yours is such a bright emerald color it’s so beautiful, and easy to see even with my poor eyes.”

“Mine's green?” You had read about souls online along with the monsters ability to see them. There had been a list of the different colors and their associated traits, but you had never really studied it for more than a few minutes while wondering what your own soul was like. After all, you couldn’t see it, and it was far too weird to ask any of the monsters you knew. 

You had also been nervous that the answer they gave you would be one you didn’t like.

“Mmhmm, it means at your core, you’re kind; generous and benevolent. And it’s easy to see in your actions.” Her smile returned for a moment before fading slightly once more. “Unlike Papyrus, who it’s sometimes hard to believe he’s brave because he is so lackadaisical most of the time.”

“...huh.” You weren't sure how else to respond to that dump of information. You always tried to be kind, but you honestly was pessimistic and believed that your core was something...darker. It was both odd and relieving to hear otherwise. 

And Papyrus, brave? That did seem like a rather odd stretch. Not that you seen him in any situation where bravery would be needed. Then again, you couldn’t see him being a coward either.

“Anyways, enjoy yourself on your date. And make that lazy pile of bones work for that first kiss.”

That caught your attention, making your face blush and your heart race. “What?! No, no no no! We, Papyrus and I, we’re not like that. I just made something for his brother and Sans wanted to repay me. That’s all!”

Dogressa laughed and patted your head, apparently not buying your excuse. “My vision may be poor, but my hearing works wonderfully, my dear puppy. Especially when it comes to gossip.”

With that enigmatic statement leaving you completely baffled, she continued on her way as you tied to figure out what she meant.

This...wasn’t a date, right? After all, Sans had invited you, not Papyrus. It wasn’t a date. It couldn’t be a date.

Could it?


	5. Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your not-a-date

You finally admitted you probably needed a female friend. Or maybe a male friend that you weren’t crushing on. Sure, you had plenty of friends like Dogaressa, and even Usagi and Felix who liked to comment on your stuff online. But none were close enough you felt comfortable enough to ask questions like: what did one wear to something like this? 

Had it really been that long? You used to do things like this a lot; go hang out with friends, or even the rare date. Other than the first few dates, you didn’t remember being so indecisive over an outfit. Classy? Casual? Should you wear a dress? Khaki’s? Or would blue jeans be okay? 

While you were still trying to decide on what to wear your phone suddenly beeped, startling you. You jumped slightly before grabbing it out from underneath a pile of shirts you had decided against, curious who it could be, though it should have been obvious. 

It was a text from Papyrus, but what confused you was the fact it was an address, followed quickly by another message. _‘thought it would be helpful.’_

Oh.

_Oh!_

You had to laugh at yourself, feeling rather stupid. It didn’t even cross your mind that you hadn’t really known where they lived. You had been so wound up about everything else that the fact you didn’t even know where you were going had been shoved to the back of your mind.

 _‘Yeah, might help a little.’_ you replied before looking up how far it was. You recognized the street name at least, and tried to reassure yourself you still had plenty of time. Unless they lived on the literal outskirts on the opposite side of town. That would be a challenge, considering your lack of transportation.

Wait.

That couldn’t be right. You double checked and then texted Papyrus back. _‘Are you sure that address is right?’_

_yeah, why_

You had to laugh as you slumped down on your bed, mindless of the twin piles of clothes surrounding you for once that evening. _‘Because, boney, you are literally two blocks over and a block down from me.’_

_‘you’re kitten me’_

_‘I’m not kitten you.’_

Your focus return to your outfit dilemma, stress no longer nagging at you and you actually felt rather relaxed. This wasn't a date, despite what Dogaressa seemed to believe. This was Papyrus, whom you spent time eating with virtually everyday you work and texted at least several times a day. And Sans...the little ball of energy who probably didn’t care one bit what you looked like. Just your usual casual outfit would do...maybe with a little extra bling and a touch of a little makeup, but not much.

Just as you finished the last touches, your phone went off. And then again. And again. And again.

_‘Hay, I guess we’re neigh-bors then’_

_‘I’ve probably went pasture house a dozen times.’_

_‘I filley can’t believe it.’_

_‘Can a hoof on over for some sugar cubes or carrots?’_

You were not so quietly giggling to yourself as you left your apartment, ketchup and wine tucked safely in your bag. _‘I’m gonna hoof on over. I’ll see you soon.’_

_‘k. I hope your hungry as a horse.’_

It really didn’t take long to walk over, and finding the house was rather easy, with two mismatched mailboxes sitting outside the moderate sized home boldly pronouncing the skeleton brothers name...or rather Sans was written sharply with large letters, and Papyrus a lazy ‘Paps’ in sharpie. 

There was still an edge of nervousness as you rang the doorbell, especially as you heard Sans’ yell through the door. Before you could blink, the door was thrown open and Sans was grinning up at you, his eyes excited stars. “Human! You made it in perfect time! I was afraid I might have to use drastic measures to shut my brother up!”

“You know foal well you love them!” you heard Papyrus shout from somewhere inside. 

“No! I don’t!” Sans shouted back. “And in retaliation, I claim the human’s attention as you finish cooking!”

“Aw, come on bro. Don’t be such a sour apple.”

Sans gave you a deadpan look as you tried not to giggle. “See what you started?”

“Sorry?” you offered guiltily. 

Sans studied you for a moment before deciding: “No, you're not.”

“Not really, no,” you admitted truthfully. After all, you loved the puns, and how much Papyrus seemed to glow when he was on a roll. And considering the several texts you received and how annoyed Sans seemed to be, he certainly was on a roll. 

Sans sighed and shook his head. “You two really are made for each other.”

That shocked you enough to make you freeze for a moment, while Papyrus stuck his head out from a doorway, a scowl on his face as he snapped. “Sans!”

“I know, I know, it's not like that.” Sans grumbled, looking discouraged for a brief moment before brightening “Right! This is your first time here, human! Which means I get to do the grand house tour!”

His hand suddenly grabbed yours and dragged you inside, the door closing behind you by itself. The house was a cozy bungalow style home, but still bigger than your own apartment. And everything reflected comfort from the well-worn overstuffed couch with a few pillows and a blanket haphazardly covering it to the rather impressive tv and soundsystem. The dozen or so mismatched lamps giving a warm cozy feel, making you feel rather comfortable.

It was home. Or at least matched your ideal of home as Sans dragged you from the living room to the dining room and then kitchen. The smell was heavenly, even if the kitchen was a bit messy, showing that they had made everything from scratch.

“Hey Kitten,” Papyrus greeted, though his smile seemed a little tense as he looked up from the boiling pot of sauce. You had to smile at the quote on Papyrus's tomato-stained apron. ‘Don’t be upsetti, eat some spaghetti’. “Forgive my bro, he likes to put the cart before the horse.”

“What is with you and horses today?!” Sans complained as he dipped his finger into the saue, or at least tried to before Papyrus swatted his hand away in a way that looked like habit. 

“Because we’re having our Neigh-bor over,” Papyrus grinned, the forced expression easing some, including a wink your way. “And I can never pasta opportunity like that.”

“YOU’RE HORRIBLE!” Sans announced overly dramatic, earning a chuckle from Papyrus which you started to echo as the smaller skeleton dragged you away. “Come, human! I must show you that your hard work has not gone unappreciated! Sprinkles enjoys his new things!”

While he pulled you through the living room towards the staircase, he pointed out random items. The large painting of a multi-colored bone he and Papyrus made years ago, a dirty mug that Papyrus always left next to the couch that aggravated Sans when he noticed it. 

The staircase was lined with photographs of different monsters and a lone, brown haired human child with rosy cheeks. Sans named them all, though a little too quickly for you to remember as he pulled you up to the first doorway. 

“And this is my bedroom! Try to contain your awe, human! I already know it is amazing.” 

Really, it was quite...average. And blue. What stood out was the multiple bookcases filled with miscellaneous books, a table set with action figures staged in what looked like a battle. And then a second table filled with the things you had made, the dark grey stone Sprinkles sitting underneath a heat lamp you used for the reptiles at work. 

“Sprinkles! It’s the human that made your things!” Sans exclaimed, bouncing up to where the grey rock sat. “I thought you might want to thank her in person.”

The smile on your face faltered as a gravelly voice echoed. “I honestly thought you were lying about the whole nice-human thing.”

The pet rock...talked.

“No! I told you, Chara isn’t the only nice one!”

“That kid isn’t nice, they’re pushy. I told you how they made me move from my spot to sit on a stupid switch.”

Okay. Monsters were real. So, a talking rock wasn’t too out of the ordinary. Right? 

“Sorry, human,” Sans apologized, looking back at you, his eyes returning to small little blue dots in his black sockets. “Sprinkles does really like the things, I promise.”

“You honestly made this?” Sprinkles asked as he shifted on the bed you had made. There were no eyes, but you had an odd feeling he was looking at you. “Tiny here has tried before but none of them were this comfortable.” 

“Uh, yeah, I did,” you admitted, still trying to digest the fact that not only was this pet rock alive...but sentient. Was it really a pet rock if it was sentient? Or more like a-a roommate?

“Well...thank you. I haven’t been able to find a nice place to settle since leaving the Underground, no matter how much Tiny has tried to help. But this has really helped. So...I guess not all humans are bad.”

“You’re welcome,” you answered, feeling a little more reassured. “I’m happy you enjoy it.” Though, honestly, you were still trying to comprehend the whole idea of a rock monster. While at a house of skeleton brothers about to have a spaghetti dinner. It really shouldn't be that shocking. 

“Okay kiddos, supper’s done.” Papyrus announced suddenly, grinning lazily as he leaned against the doorframe.

“Mwehehe! I’ll get the table ready!” Sans jumped to his feet and dashed out, leaving you alone with Papyrus. There was a beat of silence before you remembered the bag in your hand. 

“Oh! Um, here. I got the ketchup.” You offered the bag to him, that swell of nerves taking over for a moment. “And, um, Dogaressa recommended the wine…”

The lazy smile grew as something oranged sparked in his eyes. “You really didn’t have to. After all, this is Sans’ way of saying thank you.”

“He’s doing more than that,” Sprinkles added cryptically with its gravelly voice. 

“You want to elaborate?” Papyrus asked as a moment, his smile becoming a hint of a frown.

“Not particularly,” it grumbled, and Papyrus gave a sigh, scratching the bone where his ear would be. 

“Eh, whatever. Kitten,” Papyrus turned to you, offering an elbow. You flushed but couldn't hold back the small smile as you accepted, linking your arm with his. Even inside he was wearing his orange hoodie, which was always soft and warm. “You’re looking a little shell-shocked,” he commented as he lead you back downstairs. “My bro and the rock didn’t give you too much of a hard time, did they?”

“What? Oh no,” you reassured. He relaxed slightly, his lazy smile returning. “I was just, um, suprised that Sprinkles...talked.”

“Oh, heh, I forgot to mention that, huh?”

You nudged him slightly. “Yeah, you did.”

“Sorry, I just took it for granite you knew. Sans and the kid brought him up, and for a long time they tried to find him a place to settle. But nowhere was right for them. Sans kept trying though, and I joking said Sprinkles was a pushy pet rock, and it kinda stuck.”

“Human!” Sans announced as the pair of you reached the small dining room, which had taken a drastic change from the stuff piled on the table like it was a catch-all to being professionally set for three. Including a set of candles for a centerpiece. “Prepare your taste buds for the most exquisite meal of your life!”

The smaller skeleton dragged you from Papyrus’ side, sitting you at the head of the table with one of the boy on either side. And honestly, everything smelled wonderful, from the pot full of spaghetti to the cheesy garlic rolls sitting in a bread basket just waiting for you to take one. 

“Here, Kitten brought the drinks,” Papyrus tossed the bottle of ketchup across the table as he settled in his chair before pulling a corkscrew from his pocket and easily opening the bottle of honey wine. 

“Human! How did you know?” You were so distracted by the sight of Sans drinking from the bottle as if it was a bottle of soda, you were startled as Papyrus nudged you, a mismatched mug in hand.

“I don’t exactly have the stomach to down a whole bottle.”

“You don’t have a stomach at all!” Sans complained before recognizing the golden wine bottle. “And you better not drink that all! The last thing you need is for our human friend to realize how dopey you get when drunk.”

The orange flush reappeared on Papyrus cheeks, making you grin as you accepted the mug. “That sound like a funny story.” You meant it as a tease, but Sans took it as a prompt. His grin widened as he laughed his familiar “mwehehe!” as his eyes turned back into familiar stars. 

As Sans started in with the Very Embarrassing Reunion, making Papyrus groan and sink in his seat, hoodie flipped to try and hide the orange glow of his face, you distantly wondered why you had heen nervous at all. It felt like you had known the brothers forever. And the way Sans told his story you felt the same about the other monsters as well, although many you hadn’t met yet. 

And honestly, you hadn’t laughed this hard in years. Your ribs hurt and tears stung your eyes as you gasped for breath with only a small bit of guilt that some of it was at Papyrus’ expense. Granted, the wine probably helped, and it was hard to tell how much you drank because Papyrus kept filling your mug whenever you weren’t looking. And you may have glanced his way often, torn between the need to study him, and watching Sans passionately gesture during his stories from the Underground. 

And a few times you caught him looking at you. Everytime the orange on his face would deepen and he would quickly look away. Granted, you did the same wherever he caught you staring at him, feeling like a teenage girl obsessing over her crush...but also thrilled about his reaction.

It wasn’t until the coo-coo clock on the wall announced midnight that you even thought about returning home. And it only crossed your mind when Sans’s eyes widened in surprise. “I’m supposed to meet Captain Alphys for training in the morning! She’ll kill me if I’m not at my best!”

“It is pretty late, huh?” Papyrus lazily scratched his cheek bone while Sans jumped up, clearing the table of the long-empty dishes. You had an urge to help, but before you could move, he had most of it cleared. 

“Yes! It is!” Sans answered the rhetorical question as he returned from the kitchen. “I am sorry human, but I need adequate sleep before sparring with Captain Alphys! I greatly enjoyed your company and look forward to future hangouts!” 

With that, he disappeared back upstairs, leaving a rather odd silence behind. “I suppose I should head home too,” you said, when in reality it was one of the last things you wanted to. The thought of your small, lonely apartment filled you with dread. After an evening of good food and stories, you knew the silence of your home would weigh heavily on you. 

“I’ll walk with you,” Papyrus said as he stood, stretching his non-existent muscles. “Don’t want you to be kitten-napped or anything.”

“You don’t need to,” you insisted, even though you rather liked the idea. A few extra minutes before your mood became crushed. “I’m sure I’ll be fine.”

“Meh, humor me.”

“Was that a pun?” you asked teasingly, the wine helping you to relax.

But he blinked, surprised before his usual smile came back. “Tibia honest, not intentional.”

“Ok, cause it was bone dry. Not humorous at all.” 

That really made him grin as you reached the door. He pulled you into a hug...which became a light noogie. “Look at that, kitten is trying to meow me with puns. But I’m afraid I have a skele _ton_ more where that came from.”

You pulled away laughing. “Okay, okay, I give. I'm all out of ideas anyways.”

“It takes years to become a pun master. You must become one with the puns,” he retorted as he ushered you out with a dramatic bow.

“Oh, is that what happened?” you shot back, pausing as he closed the door before bending over to pick up something hidden beneath the creaky stairs. He suddenly paused, hand gripping something tight and giving you an odd look.

“Well, I guess it was inevitable,” he sighed to himself, confusing you even more until you saw the white rolled cigarette between his boney fingers. “Damn habit I can’t break.”

You didn’t know why, but you bursted out laughing. “I’m sorry! That’s just too funny! I knew you were hot, but I didn’t realize you were smoking hot!”

Holy shit, did you just say that aloud? Judging by the orange glow competing for the lit end of the cigarette (which didn’t exactly smell like tobacco) you had. “Oh my god. I’m sorry. I’m sorry, I didn’t want to make thing awkward!” you groaned, covering your face in shame. Could you just rewind the last ten seconds? 

“...I don’t have lungs but you took my breath away,” Papyrus broke the frozen silence. You peeked between your fingers, heart trying to beat its way out from behind your ribs. He looked like his usual composed self despite the flush against his cheekbones. He gave a slight shrug when he noticed you. “Since we’ve apparently changed to cheesy pickup lines instead of puns.”

You felt relief flood through you, thought there was a small bead of disappointment nestled in your throat. You should be relieved he took at a joke! You really should! It was infinitely better than him turning you down, and possibly becoming distant again. But still, that unsettle knot remain as you cautiously replied. “If you were a triangle, you’d be acute one.”

He relaxed a little, smoke escaping in a puff. “Are you lost little kitten? Because I would love to take you home.”

He offered the hand that wasn’t flicking ashes away from the small joint. You barely hesitated before you accepted it, silently relishing the feel of his phalanges intertwining with your fingers. “Probably for the best. I guess I drank more of that wine then I thought.”

“It’s pretty good stuff, huh?” he drawled, your hands swinging slightly as you started towards your apartment. 

“Yeah. It’s been a long time since I drank like that. Usually I just go for the cheap stuff.”

Silence fell between the two of you, but it wasn’t heavy. It actually felt nice. You could hear distant sounds of the city, a few rare hoots of hiding owls or some other animal. And his bones were actually quite pleasant to hold, keeping the chill away with their warmth. A different kind of warmth filled your chest, and you were glad he offered to walk you home. 

Eventually, you turned the corner to your apartment building, which stuck out against all the one story homes surrounding it. “Well, um, this is home,” you announced lamely as you paused at the broken sidewalk that lead to the front door. You didn’t want to let go of his hand, and you didn’t think you were imagining his hand squeezing yours a little tighter. “Thank you for dinner, I really enjoyed it. And um, tell Sans thank you too. It meant a lot to me.”

“What you did meant a lot to him, and, well, me too.” Papyrus replied, almost tripping over his words. “Especially since most don’t know Sprinkles is actually alive.”

“Some time you have to tell me the whole story behind that, and how it got the name Sprinkles.”

“Heh, yeah…” there was a slight pause before he asked cautiously, “So, maybe we could do this again?” 

“Yes!” was your immediate answer. You didn't even have to think. “I would love to!”

That really made his smile widen. “Awesome. Well, I guess I’ll see you later, kitten.”

He brushed your hand, as if debating what to do for a moment. The wine may have be mostly gone from your system, but you had a impulse you almost couldn’t refuse to lean up and press a quick kiss to his cheek. But before you act on it, Papyrus let your hand drap from his and gave a quick salute. “Sweet dreams kitten.”

“Same to you, boney,” you forced a smile and a wave before you both went your separate ways.

You had a feeling those dreams were going to be bittersweet.


End file.
